MAPS
by miumiu27
Summary: But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst Down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me So I'm following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you #SASUSAKU #MAPS #AU


**MAP**

 **STARTS: SEPTEMBER 15, 2016**

 **ENDS: SEPTEMBER 15, 2016**

Naruto and it's character are not mine.

Inspired by Maroon 5's Maps.

#SASUSAKUAU

* * *

Sasuke drive his car as fast as he can. Mind blank. He can't forgive himself. He can't. He is foolish. He's a jerk. He stop his car in front of Konoha Medical Hospital, jump out of his car and immediately run inside. He immediately walk to the receptionist.

"Where's the emergency room?"He ask.

The nurse look at him.

"Where's the f*cking Emergency room.?!"-He shouted.

"G-Go straight the hall."

Sasuke turn his back and run to the hall, found the place, he open every curtain that is blocking every bed, praying that she is lying in that bed. But to his horror, she is not.

He look at the end of the hall, where the operating rooms is, slowly, he walk towards it, door open, he saw the greatest nightmare of his life.

There, lying, Sakura, her body is limp, face cover with face is covered with breathing mask, nurses pumping her chest. He can hear the life monitor beeping.

"What happened to her?"- A male nurse turn to him.

"Sir, you're not allowed beyond this area."-He said and tried to push him back outside.

"No! What happened to her!?"-He shouted.

"Sir please, get out, you are not allowed here." -The nurse said, but he struggle, Another nurse help to push him back.

Sasuke fight them, he struggle to their grasp, not letting them push him put the place, eyes fix on Sakura's lifeless body, his body panic, his mind became blank. Memories flooded, that night, of him being stupid, that night that he let her walk away.

Regret.

Events came back to his mind, wishing to turn back time, promising that he will change everything.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Naruto held a party in his house, their friends was attending, of course, Sakura and Sasuke are invited.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, what should I wear?"-Sakura ask showing Sasuke the red and black dress that she bought from yesterday with Ino.

"Hm."-Sasuke replied, focusing his attention to the television. Sakura pouted.

"Sasuke-kun!"-Sakura stomped in front of television blocking Sasuke's view.

"Sakura.."-Sasuke said.

"Now! Which one is better?"-Sakura ask him smiling.

"I prefer the red one."-He said. Sakura smile.

"Now if you excuse me, Can you now stop blocking the television."-Sasuke said, Sakura pouted and walk towards the other room. Sasuke just shook his head. How come he had a childish girlfriend?

A minute later, Sakura came back wearing the red dress the fitted in her body. Sasuke look at her.

"How about this sneakers?"-Sakura put laid her foot wearing a sneakers. Sasuke's brows lifted and shook his head. Sakura smiles and sit beside him, she hug him and snuggle closer.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."-She said. Sasuke kiss the top of her head and fix his eyes on the television.

* * *

Sakura happily sit beside Sasuke in his car. They we're going to Naruto's house today and she is excited to see her friends. She look at Sasuke.

"Wait"-She said. Sasuke look at her. She fix his hair.

"All done!"-She said cheerfully. Sasuke just shook his head and start the engine of his car.

Sakura hold his hand and kiss it.

"Sakura, I need my hand for driving."-Sasuke said.

"Neh, you can drive in one hand Sasuke-kun, let me have the other one."-She said. Sasuke just focus his eyes on the road, not minding that his other hand is clutch by her girlfriend.

"She is also there right?"-Sakura ask out of nowhere. Sasuke slightly turn his eyes in her.

"Karin, she is also there, right?"-Sakura said looking at their intertwined hands.

"She's Naruto's cousin."-Sasuke said.

"I know.. just can't help it."-She said, breath deeply. She put his hand in her lips and kiss it.

"I trust you Sasuke-kun, we will make it work again right?"-Sakura said, with hopeful tone.

"Yeah.."-Sasuke said plainly. Sakura give a small smile, not minding the hesitation in his voice, she just focus her eyes in the window, looking outside, not letting go of his hand.

* * *

They arrive hand in hand, they are greeted by their old friends. They walk to the living room, greeting everyone.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, there is Ino!"-Sakura said, pulling Sasuke in the living room where their friends are.

"Sakura!"-Ino said and run towards her bestfriend. She hug her friend. It was like she didn't see her for the long time.

"Oh Come on Ino! Your drunk."-Sakura said.

"I'm not!"-Ino said. Sakura look at her.

"You stink."

"Just a bit, come on, what party without drunk people." Ino look behind Sakura and saw Sasuke.

"Oh! Hello there Sasuke-kun!"-Ino said and wave at him.

"Ino."-Sasuke greeted her and nod.

"Come one! Others are there!"-Ino said. Sakura turn to Sasuke and smile, Sasuke nodded and let Sakura be drag by her friend, he follows them.

"Hey Sasuke bro!"-He turn to see Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu."-He greeted.

"Aist, still a one word jerk."-Suigetsu said. Sasuke just turn his heels to follow his girlfriend that is now dancing with Ino, she seems so happy, carefree, just like the old Sakura.

"Hey dude, come on! join us, let's party!"-Suigetsu said and pull Sasuke to where he is. Sasuke just let him, allowing himself to enjoy the party. Suigetsu pull him to the kitchen where he saw Juugo.

"Sasuke!"-Juugo greeted him, Sasuke give him a nod.

"Here!"-Suigetsu give him a glass of vodka. Sasuke accept and drank it. Suigetsu pours him more. Everyone is enjoying the party, Sasuke is slightly drunk because of different liquor that is serve.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun."-Sasuke turn his gaze to the red-hair woman that is now beside him.

"Karin."-Sasuke said, roaming his eyes in the curve of her body, she is wearing a black fitted jeans and a fitted spaghetti strap the shows her cleavage.

"Well, I'm surprise that you are here."-She said.

"Naruto is _our_ friend"

"Well, just thought that you _both_ didn't want to go here since Naruto is my cousin, thinking that I might be here."-Karin said. Sasuke just ignore her and continue to drink. Karin touches Sasuke's arm and smile.

"Well, I thought that your _Girlfriend_ might hide you somewhere."-She said. He look at her.

"Sakura is not like that."-He said.

"Yeah.. yeah.. the prefect Sakura-chan."-She said teasing.

"Shut up Karin."-He said.

"Well, enough of that, let's just enjoy the party."-Karin said and grab two glass of liquor and gave the other to Sasuke. Hesitating, he accept the glass and drink it.

Hours have passed, people are more toxicated, Sasuke, tipsy and slightly drunk wound his arms around Karin, Karin smiled and grind her body in him, kissing his collarbone. Sasuke smirk, not minding that he is flirting with another woman.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go there."-Karin said and pull Sasuke to the side of the room where less people. Sasuke follows the woman, Karin immediately kiss Sasuke on the lips hungrily, Sasuke return the kiss with the same intense, he roamed his hands around her sexy body, his hands landed in her breast squeeze it. Karin moan at Sasuke's action.

"F*ck, I miss this Sasuke-kun, come on, I'll give you a good f*ck that you're girlfriend can't give you.."-Karin said while Sasuke is kissing her neck. Sasuke stop at what Karin said. Remembering Sakura.

"Why Sasuke-kun?"-Karin ask. Sasuke stared at the door, eyes widen. There standing is Sakura, eyes widen, hands in her mouth, eyes moist because of tears.

"S-Sakura."-Sasuke whisper. Sakura shook her head and turn around to run away. Sasuke immediately let go of Karin and run after Sakura, he can hear Karin but pay no attention to her. He focus on her running pink haired girlfriend that is now surely crying. He fasten his steps to reach her. He grab her arms and turn her to face him. Tears falling down her lovely face. He feel guilt.

"How dare you."-Sakura said.

"I'm sorry."-He said.

"How many time do you say sorry? How many times you wan't to break me, my heart? Sasuke-kun, I thought we can make it work again, I thought that you'll change, knowing that our relationship was once ruin by that woman, but it's just... a dream for me.."-She said. He touches her face.

"I'm sorry"-He said. He want's to tell many things, he wants to tell her that everything will work out, that everything is going to be ok, but words are not anywhere in his tongue.

"Sorry? Again? F*ck you Sasuke! I can't believe that I'd hope for nothing!"-She said and break free from his grasp, grabbing her coat, she walk out of the door. Sasuke just stare at Sakura's back, not knowing what to do, not even following her.

* * *

Sakura walk fast in the streets not knowing where to go, she expects Sasuke to follow her, but again, she hope for nothing. Tears now rolling in her face, she can't just let this go again, for the sake of her pride, pride that was once gone when she forgive him for his mistakes and infidelity.

She cross the street, mind blank, heart aching, she walk straight not minding the people who is shouting for her to stop, not seeing the car that is running fast towards where she is, and it's too late to notice, when she turn around, the car hits her.

* * *

Struggling to the grasp of the nurses, Sasuke stops when he saw the straight line on the monitor, sound of beeping stops. He froze when he heard the last thing he wants to hear.

"Time of death, 1:00 AM".


End file.
